


First Christmas on Earth

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Gay, Gods on earth, Loki doesn't know how to gifts work, Loki's kinda evil, M/M, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Thor and Loki are on earth at Christmas time and Thor thinks they should celebrate. Unfortunately Loki doesn't really understand what a gift is.





	First Christmas on Earth

They don't have Christmas on Asguard but since they are on earth Thor thought it would be a good idea to maybe try it out. Loki seemed up for it but Thor's starting to realise that he didn't quite grasps the concept when he arrives at Thor's door covered in blood with a huge smirk on his face. 

"What did you do?" Thor asks in fear. 

"I got you a Christmas present" Loki smiles and gestures for Thor to follow him outside. 

Thor follows Loki and sees a pile of dead bodies outside. He looks shocked and slaps Loki's arm in annoyance at his brothers inappropriate "present". 

"Why? Why would you think I would want you to kill people?" Thor tries to keep his voice calm so as not to provoke Loki to further violence. 

"You are so stupid Thor, you present is the bodies" Loki laughs.

"What is it then?"

"It's the message on the wall. Look up"

Thor looks up to see Loki has written "Happy Christmas brother, love Loki" in the blood of all the dead on the wall above their bodies. 

Thor doesn't know how to react to this so he just stares at the message with his mouth open.

Loki takes his silence as a positive and warps his arms around Thor's waist saying "I knew you'd love it". 

Thor runs a hand over Loki's head and plays with his hair from where he is still wrapped on him looking at his blood art work. 

Well it was nice of Loki to try Thor supposes. Shame he didn't properly grasp the concept of what makes a gift and what makes a crime scene but as the midguardians say "it's the though that counts".


End file.
